When Opportunity Comes a Knocking
by Dreamer of Universes
Summary: Lost Colors Oneshot. Rai was looking through past photo albums from the student council, when he comes across a VERY interesting photo...One that Kallen would rather never see the light of day. Rai, of course, see PLENTY of oppurtunities here...Karai.


Author's Notes

I can't believe I'm saying this, but here's my first fanfic ever for Code Geass!

...Wow, it feels even better to say (or rather, type) than I thought it'd be.

Although this isn't the first fanfic I've written, it's the first one I've written in a long, LONG time. (I once wrote one for Avatar a few years back. Please, DON'T look at it. Ever. It embarrasses me just thinking about it...) So, as someone who's trying to get into writing stories like this again, please excuse me if this seems a little...rough.

Anyway, this is a Karai oneshot I wrote for a friend of mine who's a big fan of it. To be precise, it's based on the PSP/PS2 game Code Geass: Lost Colors, where you play a character named "Rai". This was mostly made for those who have played or at least know of the game, but I think that even those who don't know of it will enjoy this, especially if you're Kallen fans. (Though be warned: Kallen _will_ be outsmarted and _owned_ in this oneshot, though in a good way...) Please forgive me, though, if you think any of the characters are OCish. This is my first time actually writing for Code Geass, so I'm still going through trial and error here. Hopefully I didn't mess up too badly...Heh...

I was originally just trying to write a short snippet, like a few paragraphs, but somehow it came out like this. I have no idea whether it's good or not, honestly; I'm VERY prejudiced when it comes to my own writing, so my opinion on this matter is shot. I'll leave it up to you all to decide. And, as every writer here always asks, PLEASE REVIEW THIS FANFIC!

_Disclaimer: I own neither Code Geass nor its Lost Colors counterpart. If I did, there would _definitely_ be a Lost Colors R2 out there already._

* * *

**_When Opportunity Comes a Knocking..._**

"Give. _Huff._ That. _Huff._ To. _Huff._ Me. _Huff._"

Rai smiled as he watched Kallen blush in rage, glaring at him as she tried to catch her breath. The only thing that was holding her back from actually striking him down (very painfully) right then and there was the fact that they were still standing in the middle of the school courtyard. As angry as she was, he knew that she would never risk blowing her "delicate young woman" cover in front of the several other students milling around. She was far too committed and serious a resistance fighter to lose her temper with such risks.

A fact that Rai intended to use to his full advantage.

"Hmm? You mean this?" he said innocently as he held up the item in question: a photo of the time the student council had all dressed up in cat outfits. He had come upon it while looking through the photo albums of the council from before he had joined. To say the photo was "out of the ordinary" was an understatement. (It sent shivers down his spine when he thought of what Milly could POSSIBLY come up with next; from what he could, her little "events" had gotten more outrageous each time…) But what especially caught his eye about it was Kallen's "cat outfit"; his eyebrows rose immediately when he saw her wearing an outfit so…risqué, to put it mildly. It stood out even amongst Milly's and Shirley's outfits; how the president had managed to get her to wear "that" was, quite simply, impossible for him to imagine. (Confirming for him once again that he was going to call in sick the next time Milly came up with an idea…There was a SMALL chance it could work.)

It just so happened that, as he was looking at the picture, Kallen had entered the student council room, apparently there to deliver some reports. As she said hello to him, she had noticed the photo in his hand, which he had been staring at with intensity. More specifically, _who_ in the photo he was "looking" at. Immediately, she had turned red and made a grab for the photo before he could blink, instantly going from demure and sickly young schoolgirl to hard-ass and experienced fighter. (And no, he did NOT say this because he found himself looking at her lower back every once in a while…Really.)

Seeing at once what she was trying to do, he managed to barely keep the photo out of her hands, fumbling away from her in confusion.

"Give that to me!" Kallen had yelled, as she once again tried to take the photo out of his hand. Managing to get away by a hair's width once again, he realized what was happening and, right then, an idea instantaneously formed in his mind, and a sly grin appeared to his face. Not saying a word, he dodged Kallen's hands again (as appealing as that idea was…) and, while she was repositioning herself for her next thrust, bolted towards the door. Passing through it and reaching the hallway, he then proceeded to run with as fast as he could down the halls. He tried to hold back the chuckling that threatened to rise in his throat, as he would need all the breath he could get in order to escape the sound of loud footsteps and swearing coming from behind him.

After several twists and turns through the school, he at last managed to reach the courtyard, where, as he had hoped, plenty of students were still walking around after classes. Abruptly coming to a halt and quickly catching his breath, he had then calmly turned around and waited patiently for the dashing red-head behind him to finally catch up to him, only slightly more out of breath then he had been. (He admired the way the sweat glistened down her forehead and body, which seemed to accentuate her already "developed" features; he only wished that he could have watched as she ran after him. Now THAT would have been a sight to see…)

And so, it had lead to this moment.

"Don't try playing coy!" she whispered furiously, her glare intensifying even more. Realizing the stares she was getting from those around her, she quickly smiled weakly at them, trying to reaffirm her sickly and quiet image. Although many of the nearby students continued to look perplexed, after a moment they shrugged it off and went about their business again, walking and talking to one another as before. Rai guessed that, recognizing them as student council members, they had probably decided that it was just more of the usual strangeness from them. (Which was incorrect, of course; Milly was really the only strange one among them…it's just that none of them had the courage to actually go against her wishes, leading to them doing all _sorts_ of ridiculous things…) Once the looks were gone, Kallen snapped her head around and resumed her glaring at him. (It amazed him at how fast she could switch back and forth between personas…)

"I'm serious. Hand that photo over, or I WILL kill you…!" she threatened quietly, raising one fist slightly to show him how hard she was gripping it. And how did Rai respond?

He just smiled even more.

"Why are you so upset over one little photo?" Rai said while smirking, acting as if there was nothing wrong and he hadn't been just threatened with murder. (And from someone who could probably do it, too.) "Personally, I think it's a great picture."

"I don't care what you think about it; just give it here and no one has to get hurt."

"I myself think that the cat outfits were a _great_ idea on Milly's part," he continued on, ignoring her words. (He only said that, of course, because he hadn't had to wear one himself.) "I think they really bring out everyone's character and features…_especially_ your outfit. Really, I had no idea you were so daring in anything besides Knightmare piloting."

Her face burning even harder, Kallen made an indignant grunt, and seemed about ready to actually pummel him this time. But before she could do anything, he said almost musingly,

"Hmm…I wonder if I should show this picture to Zero and the other Black Knights? I'm they would all _love_ to see it. Zero especially…"

At the mention of Zero, Kallen froze, her face going from pure fury to pale horror. Rai let out a small chuckle at the sight; he knew how Kallen always kept the "exact" details of what went on at school from her comrades in the Black Knights, especially when it came to the student council. When he had joined, she had, quite quietly and when no one was looking, told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was NOT to tell ANYONE about what they did in the student council, saying that she might "accidentally" use the Guren's Radiation Arm on him if he did. (He remembered how terrified he'd been then, unprepared for the threat as he was. Well, as they say: _It's payback time, baby_.)

"No…You wouldn't…!" she whispered desperately, the dominating attitude slipping. "If…If you do…I'll—"

"It doesn't matter what you do; by the time we get out of school, where you can actually do something, I'll have already sent cell phone pictures of the photo to all the executives in the Black Knights, _including_ Zero. Oh, and C.C. too."

When he mentioned the green-haired woman, she visibly flinched. It was one thing for a photo to be in the hands of someone like him. But if C.C. got a hold of it…She would die from shame and embarrassment, plain and simple. C.C. would make _sure_ of it.

After a few seconds of silence, where Kallen's face clearly showed her thoughts of how to get out of this situation (or how to kill him in the school without anyone noticing, he wasn't sure which), she finally growled, "Fine…You got me. Tell me what you want…Just _don't_ show that to Zero and everyone else…"

Rai was practically beaming with delight when she said that, his eyes and smile so smug that even _C.C._ would be impressed. Still, he thought as he tried to collect himself, he shouldn't push it _too_ much. He didn't have a death wish, after all.

"Oh, I don't want anything…not yet anyway," he said as he stepped forward, stopping when he was just beside her, his mouth almost touching her ear. (Her hair smelled like new spring grass, now that he was close enough. He liked it.) "Although, I _wouldn't_ mind if someone kept me company while I eat supper tonight. I'll pay, of course."

Her face flushing (but not just with anger this time), she didn't say a thing, just looking in front of her while trying to keep a straight face. (He could tell, though, that the breath from his mouth was tickling her ear.) He found it cute, this side that was so different from either of her other personas; helpless, red-faced, with eyes and body posture that burned with embarrassment. He wondered how many more sides she had. He wanted to find out.

Holding his position for a few seconds longer, he then resumed walking and headed back towards the inside of the school, a smirk on his face that he would wear for the rest of the day. Leaving behind Kallen, who still hadn't moved from her spot in the middle of the courtyard, he safely tucked the precious photo in his pants' pocket, fully intending to make photocopies as soon as he could. He almost whistled as he walked down the halls, already thinking of all the _possibilities_ he suddenly had before him.

Oh yes, today was turning out _just_ great for him. Now he just needed to decide; supper tonight at a settlement restaurant, or order out pizza from the clubhouse? (On second thought, something besides pizza; he didn't want any interruptions from a certain straight-jacketed individual…) Ah, decisions, decisions…

* * *

Author's Notes

...Well? Liked it? Hated it? Iffy about it? Whatever you're feeling, please tell me through your reviews!

...Now that I've done my last bit of review pleading, I'm done. There won't be any sequels to this oneshot, unless I suddenly get in the mood one day. (Or if my friend nags me about it enough.) I'll probably make similar oneshots in the future, though, so please look forward towards my future work!


End file.
